Next Generation
by Black Rose484
Summary: What if Ronon had a family and what if his son was a runner as well. This is the story of Nathaniel Dex.
1. Chapter 1

Ronon POV

I stumbled out of the Ring of the Ancestor's turned to make sure that no Wraith had followed me through. When the Ring shuts down I let out a massive sigh safe for now. As I turn I see a group of men pointing bows at my head ready to shoot if I make any sudden movements. How did I not hear their approach? I put my blaster away and my hands up. One man step forward and said

"Come with us and you won't get hurt." He then turned and started walking down a path. Half of the remaining men walked in front of me and the other half behind.

The only thing I could think of was my son hoping he got to a different planet. Before I go on any further I should tell you who I am and why my son and I are being chased. My name is Ronon Dex. I am a runner; the Wraith put a tracking device in my back. I found my son a few moons ago and found out that he too is a runner. Now we run and hunt the Wraith together. We are from a planet called Sateda. Our people were killed when we tried to fight the Wraith. My wife Melena as well as Nathaniel's twin sister Eliza was murdered by the Wraith and Nathaniel and I swear for revenge.

The guards and I just got to a town. Well it is not really a town more like a camp. A woman came out of one of the tents. The leader of the group that brought me here stepped forward and bowed. The woman bowed and smiled at the man. He turned so that they were both looking at me. He finished speaking with her. She bowed and walked towards me. "Hello, I am Nathalia; I am the leader of my people." A man walked over to Nathalia and asked her what this was about. He then looked closer at me and realised who I was.

"Ronon, Ronon Dex we all thought you were dead. Guards will not be needed." Nero said. I noticed that they all looked to Nathalia before first to see if they could she nodded and they went back through the forest, most likely back to the Ring.

I realised Nathalia was looking at Nero as if excepting him to tell her why she had sent her guards back to the Ring. Looking at Nathalia he replied, "Ronon and I served in the same regiment as Specialist Ronon Dex." She turned her head to the side as she looked at me. Nathalia then turned and walked into the tent she was in before I got here.

"You don't understand I have to go I can't stay here it is not safe. I'm a runner it is not safe for me to be here with all of you." "One night will not hurt anybody." Nero replied with. "Yes, it does. I need to go and find Nathaniel any way." "He is a runner." I heard yelled through the camp. Many woman and children came out to look at me. "Is that true Nero?" Nathalia asked. "Yes." Was all he said as a reply? "Then he must leave we cannot have him here what of the woman children and men that will die if he stays he must leave!" "I know Nathalia, but he is also Satedan." Nathalia stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder and said "I know, I don't wish to do this but"

She was cut off as the ring patrol came back through the opening with a whole group of people. "Hello." Nathalia said with a curious voice. A woman stepped forward and said "Greetings, I am Teyla Emmagan; this is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Doctor Rodney McKay. It continued on but I zoned out. This was a large group and they were obviously a highly developed people. I have never come across such people before. "We are peaceful explorers and wish to start a trade with your people." She said then a radio sparked to life with another voice "Sir, the Ring just activated and four Wraith darts have come through."

"I told you he had to go Nero. Now you have gotten everybody murdered." I took off in a run. "Guards" Nathalia screamed and a group combined of men and woman came out of the bushes to stop me. "If we die you die with us." She whispered into my ear.

"Look, nobody needs to die, you can come with us back to our planet and our city will keep you safe." Colonel Sheppard said "There is no such places the Wraith are everywhere no matter where you go the Wraith are there." "Not at the City of the Ancestors." Teyla said. We all looked at her. "You are Athosian, are you not?" We could hear the Wraith Darts above us. "Yes, now we must hurry. Gather only what you can carry. Come on quickly."

Nathalia looked at her people at the same time Nero looked at the Satedan's. They looked at each other than nodded "We must hurry only what you can carry, make sure you have your family and don't leave anybody behind. Dex you are to help the people with the things. We must get out of here quickly." I looked at her in shock "Now!" She bellowed and everybody started moving all at once.

Everything that people need was gather I was carrying three bags myself. I looked behind me and saw Nathalia bend to pick up a child that wrapped their arms around her and she was now starting down the path. "That is everybody. Thank you for your help and I am sorry for what I said. I had no right to say that to you." "No it is fine I completely understand you want to protect your people. You are very young to be the leader of your people. Not that it's a bad thing. It's just your about my sons age and I could not see him doing something like this."

The young boy in her arms stirred and woke up. "Momma where are we going I'm sleepy." He said and then did a very big yawn. "We are moving to another planet baby. Go back to sleep I will wake you when we get there I promise." I looked start ahead the whole time the boy and Nathalia were speaking. "Shocked?" Nathalia asked all I could do is look ahead and nod once. "Where is his father?" "Funny story that. His father is not here. In fact I have no idea where his father is. You see I didn't welcome you in the best manner because my sons father is a runner and all he has done for him is given him his genes."

"It must be hard for you, being the leader of your people with a young son at your age and not having his father there to help you." "Not really all I need to remember is that I love him with my whole heart no matter what. Plus everybody has helped me through the time of finding out to the birth to raising him the correct way." We walked into the clearing for Ring of the Ancestors. We watched as people walked through the Ring. "Hurry the darts are coming you are the last two. Let's go some of the newcomers said."

We stepped through and were in the City of the Ancestors. It was amazing. There were people walking around checking for wounded. I saw Nero talk to Teyla and she got another man and walked towards me I looked around for an escape but knew there was no use. People were everywhere I'm not going anywhere. When they stopped in front of me Nathalia excused herself and walked around checking everybody even Satedan's this shocked me.

"Ronon Dex, we understand that you have a tracking device in your back." I grunted in approval and they nodded the new man then said "Hello I am Doctor Carson Beckett I know this may be new and scary but right now I need you to turn around so that I can scan your back and see where this tracker is." I nodded and turned.

I saw Nathalia looking at me as people around her went about checking on each other and all the children. I heard a small noise and then a louder beep. "Okay, so I can remove the tracker but I am going to have to operate on your back. If you will follow me I will start now and Rodney can then disarm the tracker." I nodded turned and followed the man to what they call an infirmary. He got me to put on what they called a medical gown and lay face down on a table, as I lay down I realised that I was too tall for it. My feet hung off the edge. I was told that they had to knock me out I just grunted again I didn't feel ready to talk to them yet only if really needed. The last thing I remember is the Doc saying that it won't take long and not to worry too much about it.

I woke up to a small voice saying "Momma is he going to be okay, because he was the man that carried three bags." "Yes baby, Ronon will be okay." I felt a small warm hand touch my check. I decided that it was time to open my eyes. "Hi!" said Nathalia's son. He had a large smile on his face. He turned to look at his mother and smiled even larger. "I made him wake up Mummy. Is that a good thing?" Nathalia chuckled at her son's wide smile and even larger eyes "Yes that is a good thing Jameel. How about you go and find the nice Doctor and tell him that Ronon is awake."

She turned her head as she watched her son walk through the infirmary looking for Doctor Beckett. "I'm sorry if he did wake you." "I was already wake so it didn't matter. He reminds me of my son when he was at that age." "Your son you said you had to find him. Where is he?" I looked at her. She just smiled and I saw the same curiosity that I did when the team came into her previous village. "Exactly, no idea but he too is a runner we worked together to stay alive and away from the Wraith." "Doctor McKay said that he might."

"Good to see you awake with your eyes open if you don't mind I just need to check a few things and then I will be out of the way." "Oh don't rush I need to go and feed this little monster any way. Feel well Ronon Dex." What could McKay do I need to find out but she is gone and won't be back for I don't know how long."

"She has barely been away from your bedside. A few of her people have come to say their thanks I don't know if you heard them but they came. She was the one that was here the most though." I didn't reply with anything I just looked at the door and wondered why of all the people at their old village she would be the one that stayed the most at my bedside.

McKay burst through the door and said in a loud voice "I have done it. I can find his son. Oh you're awake. Hi" McKay finished a bit awkward. I didn't care though he said he had a way to find my son I continued to stare at him. It took a second for it to click that I was waiting for him to continue." With the tracker that we got from your back I have been able to stop it transmitting but keep enough power going to find other signals for the same frequency. There are a handful of runners at the moment and I was kind of hoping that you could have a look and see if you could tell us which one may be your son so we could remove the tracker from him as well and you can both be on your way to where ever you go when you're together. Hunting maybe, I don't know."

I nodded and then closed my eyes. I faintly heard Doctor Beckett say "Not now Rodney he is still resting from the surgery maybe tomorrow." I didn't want to wait but I knew I had to. I was too tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ronon POV

I woke up the next morning to a bright glare in my eyes. I shut my eyes again only to hear "Ahh, finally you are awake." I reopen my eyes to Doctor McKay sitting in a chair next to my bed. I grunt and sit up. "As I was saying last night ii found a way to find your son. You see a signal is sent out so that the Wraith can find you were ever you go. It is the same for your son. I have been able to find a way of powering down the device but still have enough to receive the signal." He turned his tablet towards me and said "As you can see there are fourteen signals transmitting at the moment I was wondering if you could look at the planets and see if you recognized one of them the he would go to." I looked at the screen, but was distracted when the doors sild open to reveal Nathalia and Jameel standing there.

When Jameel saw me awake his face broke into a massive grin. He walked towards me while still holding his mother's hand. "Hi, Ronon," He said quietly. "Mummy says I have to be really quite in here like when we went to Dr. McKay's lab, but I wasn't allowed to touch anything and if I did Dr. McKay got very upset with me." He then shoots a look at the doctor and looked up at his mother. "Is it okay if he sits on the edge of your bed? He has been wanting to since we left last night." Nathalia asked. I chuckled lightly and patted the edge of the bed. Nathalia put him on the edge and he sat there and smiled.

"So, do you know what planet he would be on?" McKay asked impatiently. I looked at the screen again as I saw Nathalia roll her eye and mumble something about having as much patience as a two year old.

I saw one signal on a planet that could be Nathaniel. I pointed to it and McKay looked shocked. "Really only one, not even a possibility of like two or more." I shook my head and tried to get up. But before I could make it very far I felt a small weight on my chest. "No." was Jameel's reply, "You have to wait for Dr. Beckett to say you can go." I sighed and relaxed back on the bed. Nathalia chuckled at her son's ways and went to get Dr. Beckett. As he walked over McKay left to go and inform Sheppard of his results and the planet he said I pointed to and to keep monitoring that one signal. "I hear you found the planet your son is on and wish to go and help find him." "If I don't go people might get hurt." Was all I said Jameel had now gotten off my chest and was now swinging his legs over the side of the bed giggling as they hit the bed.

After the Doctor had done a full check of everything he let me go. As I walked along the halls I saw Nathalia's people as well as Nero's stopping to talk and the children play. Jameel grabbed onto my hand and told me it was time for breakfast and started turning down a different hallway. "Slow down Jameel there will still be food when we get there." Nathalia said with a smile on her face. "But Mummy all the good stuff will be gone!" he replied "We have to be there now!" He then yelled. "Excuse me? Did you just yell at me?" I saw Jameel eyes go wide. "Come here now young man." He walked over with his head down looking at the floor as he walked. When he stopped in front of her, he didn't look up. After Nathalia squatted down said "What was that about? You have never yelled at me like that before." "I'm just very hungry Mummy, I'm really sorry." "I'll let it slip this time but don't you dear yell at me like that again. Okay?" "Yes Mummy. It won't happen again. I promise." Nathalia stood back up and Jameel grabbed on to her hand and they started walking again. As they passed me Jameel grabbed hold of my hand and continued walking.

After we had all eaten I went to find Sheppard so that I could know when they were going to find Nathaniel. Sheppard said that they were going to be going in an hour I asked when the training room was. "I'll take you there I have a self-defence class in there at the moment." I nodded and started to follow him as he turned corners and walked down different halls. When we got there the doors slid open to reveal Nathalia fighting some young men. They were obviously for Earth I think their planet is called.

Nathalia and a young man were circling each other. It must have been the first fight because they all looked smug like they could beat her easily. I watched as Nathalia fought I watched the moves they were so familiar but I just couldn't place them. Finally she finished mucking around and just downed him. I heard Sheppard start to clap next to me as he walked forward. "Very well done Nathalia, I didn't know you could fight." "One of the best in my village Sheppard," Nathalia said normally.

"Well who would you like to fight next?" "Ronon Dex." I smiled and stepped forward. I crouched down into a ready position she copied my move and we started as we were circling each other. Sheppard threw a fighting stick at both of us. Without looking away we caught the sticks and kept circling each other. We were fighting for 45 minutes before Sheppard told us we had to start getting ready for the upcoming mission. We finished and bowed to each other. She left to get changed and to drop Jameel off with another village member.

We were standing at the Ring waiting for it to be dialled up. As we walked through the Ring we came to a planet. I saw the first traps straight way. "Stop! Don't move." I walked up to the forest lining and threw a stick into just one of Nathaniel's traps. I took the lead and kept walking down the trail ahead. I stopped to see which way Nathaniel had travelled and set off in that direction. I heard some movement to my right, pulled my blaster out and then I saw it heading straight at Sheppard, Teyla and Nathalia. "Move!" I shouted. Nathalia was the first to respond she pulled Sheppard and Teyla down just in time.

"Darn it Nathaniel, is that anyway to treat us." I watched as Nathaniel stood up and looked directly at Nathalia. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come near me anymore." I watched as Nathalia got angrier and angrier. She raised her gun but before she could do anything I was in front of the gun. "Ronon please don't stop me from shooting him." I just stood there not moving at all. She sighed and lowered the gun.

I stepped to the side and quirked at eyebrow at my son. He just shook his head. "What's going on dad?" "These people can help us son. They have removed my tracking device and they can do the same for you but you have to trust them and me." As he walked towards us he looked directly at Nathalia and asked , "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your people and not running around helping somebody from my family." "Yes, well he did help my people so I'm returning the favour. You know like the lovely person I am." He barked out a laugh he kept walking pass me and stopped toe to toe with Nathalia she might have been looking up at him but she didn't look scared instead she had a look of distaste and disgust.

"So how have you been?" "You don't think you lost that right when you left me? We got what we came for can we now leave." "I can't go with you." "Thought you would say that," was Nathalia she spun around so fast she was a blur and stunned Nathaniel in the shoulder and started walking towards the Ring. "Teyla, go and dial the gate, we will be there soon with Nathaniel," Sheppard ordered. I saw Teyla nod and start walking towards the Ring after Nathalia. By the time everybody got to the Ring Nathalia got there and Teyla didn't look directly at Nathaniel making me wonder what happened between my son and her.

When we got through the Ring a med team got Nathaniel off my shoulders and onto one of the infirmary beds. I couldn't see Nathalia anywhere. I saw Dr Weir come down the stairs and ask Sheppard what happened and he continued on then explain about what happened with Nathalia and Nathaniel and how Nathaniel cam to come back unconscious.

I walked down the hallways looking for one face. When I found that face I grabbed them around the waist and lifted them in the air. When in the air Jameel started laughing like crazy, when he finally saw it was me he jumped from my arms and grabbed my neck. I chuckled as he clung to me. "Hey little man, where's your Mum?" He shrugged his shoulders then looked up at me and said "Is she back from getting him?" Even Jameel didn't like Nathaniel I could tell by the voice. I nodded and he jumped to the ground and grabbed my hand and walked towards another door when opened we saw Nathalia sitting on her bed head in her hands and shoulders shaking.

Jameel's eyes went wide and ran over to his mum. Climbing onto the bed he put his arms around her the best he could and mumbled quietly. I only heard one bit. "It's okay Mummy he won't get you or me I promise. I will be here no matter what. I love you Mummy." I slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to Nathalia and started rubbing her back. She looked up and I saw the red puffy eyes. "Jameel, how about you find someone to take you to get some food." Jameel nodded and gave his Mum one last kiss and walked out of the room. "So, do you want to tell me what that was about with Nathaniel?"


End file.
